The Muppets Celebrate Steve Whitmire
The Muppets Celebrate Steve Whitmire is to be an upcoming television special and in honor of Steve Whitmire who resigned from voice performing back on Monday, July 10, 2017. Muppet Friends (Speaking) Kermit, Miss Piggy, Kermit Jr., Bethany, Link Hogthrob, Denise, Link Jr. Hogthrob, Boris, Horace, Sophie, Fozzie, Gonzo, Walter, Scooter, Skeeter, Bean, Rowlf, Rizzo, Clifford, Dr, Teeth, Janice, Floyd, Zoot, Animal, Lips, Bobo, Pepe, Johnny, Sal, Robin, Andy, Randy, the Swedish Chef, Beautiful Day Monster, Summer, Doris, Yolanda, Dr. Strangepork, Louis Kazagger, Mildred Huxtetter, Sweetums, Lew Zealand and Crazy Harry Sesame Street Characters (Speaking) Ernie, Bert, Big Bird, Guy Smiley, Don Music, Lefty, Placido Flamingo, Baby Bear, Papa Bear, Mama Bear, Curly Bear, Gladys, Count Von Count, Herry, Mr. Johnson, Murray, Grover, Forgetful Jones and Cookie Monster Sesame Street Characters (Non Speaking) Telly, Monty, Snuffy, Sonny Friendly, Betty Lou, Prairie Dawn, Abby, Julia, Elmo, Louie, Mae, Jill, Jesse and Rudy Fraggle Rock (Main Characters) Gobo Fraggle, Wembley Fraggle, Boober Fraggle, Red Fraggle and Mokey Fraggle Clips From * The Muppets (2011): "It's The Muppet Telethon, with our very special guest, Mr. Jack Black, yaaaaaaay!" * Muppets Most Wanted (2014): "The weakest point in the gulag is over there, by the 4th wall." * The Muppet Christmas Carol: "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, light the lamp, not the rat, light the lamp, not the rat!" * Muppet Treasure Island: "May the wind be ever at your back, Mr. Arrow, rest in peace, my friend." * Gone But Not Forgotten: "This is no time to take a nap." Voice Performers * Matt Vogel as Kermit, Floyd, Sweetums, Big Bird, Forgetful Jones, Count Von Count, Mr. Johnson, Dr. Strangepork, Lou Zealand, Forgetful Jones, Murray, Papa Bear, Louis Kazagger and Crazy Harry (voices, succeeding from the late Jim Henson, Steve Whitmire, the late great Jerry Nelson, Caroll Spinney, the late Richard Hunt, the late John Henson and Joey Mazzarino respectively) * Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Animal, Sam, Marvin Suggs, Bert, Grover, Guy Smiley and the Newsman (voices, succeeding from Frank Oz, the late Jim Henson and Steve Whitmire respectively) * Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Beauregard, Zoot, Waldorf, Chip and Boober Fraggle (voices, succeeding with 1 character from the late Jim Henson respectively) * Bill Barretta as Johnny, Pepe, Dr. Teeth, Rowlf, the Swedish Chef and Bobo (voices) * David Rudman as Baby Bear, Cookie Monster, Placido Flamingo, Scooter, Janice, Wayne, Beaker, Bobby Benson and Link Jr. Hogthrob (voices, succeeding 1 character from Frank Oz and 6 characters from the late Richard Hunt and Steve Whitmire respectively) * Peter Linz as Walter, Bean, Rizzo, Herry, Ernie and Link Hogthrob (voices, succeeding with 3 characters from the late Jim Henson, the late Richard Hunt and Steve Whitmire and 1 character from the late great Jerry Nelson respectively) * Ryan Dillon as Kermit Jr., Don Music and Lefty (voices, succeeding with 1 character from the late Richard Hunt respectively) * John Tarteglia as Bethany, Gobo Fraggle and Goggles (voices, succeeding from the late great Jerry Nelson and Joey Mazzarino respectively) * Kevin Clash as Clifford and Wembley Fraggle (voice, succeeding with 1 character from Steve Whitmire respectively) * Karen Prell as Red Fraggle (voice) * Donna Kimball as Mokey Fraggle (voice, succeeding from Kathryn Mullen respectively) * Stephanie D'abruzzo as Curly Bear, Skeeter, Summer and Doris (voices) * Jennifer Barnhart as Mama Bear and Gladys (voices) Transcript ''The Muppets Celebrate Steve Whitmire'' transcriptCategory:Television Specials